The present disclosure generally relates to a remote garage door opener module for after-market assembly into a vehicle.
Remote garage door openers in the form of trainable remote garage door openers have been previously-available as factory-installed, in-vehicle remote garage door openers. Such remote garage door openers are integrated into a vehicle, such as by being generally permanently mounted on the headliner, a windshield visor, a rearview mirror, or the like. Further, the openers can communicate directly with a garage door opener and can be in the form of a trainable remote garage door opener that can learn the signal protocols of a remote transmitter that comes with such a garage door opener and later transmit a signal having those protocols. As such, they can accommodate many different garage door opener protocols using multiple codes and signaling frequencies to provide integrated vehicle door access.
Previously, such remote garage door openers were configured to receive power from the vehicle battery and/or vehicle ignition and had mounting structures and wire routing directed toward being included with the vehicle during assembly thereof. Therefore, further advances are desired.